


Two marines one bathroom

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad wondering about his choices at times, M/M, its just sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: It had all started so innocently really, they had accepted the invitation from Nate to come to the Christmas party





	Two marines one bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Brad Mike 14 starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion another prompt from Tumbler

It had all started so innocently really, they had accepted the invitation from Nate to come to the Christmas party they had gone straight from the base to the airport with barely time to spare. The flight from LA to Boston the longest time they had spent together awake for nearly four weeks.

  
Four weeks of Training missions, debriefings and the USMC being the worlds largest cock block were to blame for Brad's current tenuous position of being slowly and tortuously fucked against the door in the bathroom by his partner.

The Party was nice if somewhat boisterous, Nate seemed to be thriving in his new civilian life and Brad also wondered if the constant company he kept with Reporter had something to do with the easy smile his former Lt was sporting.

When Brad had come up with the brilliant plan of dragging Mike into the bathroom for a quick kiss he had not figured into the equation that may not be enough for either man.  
Both men were still serving so there relationship was still supposed to be on the down low, he Knew Nate suspected and it was hard for Mike to keep their secret from him but he refused to risk Brad career because of DADT.

To those who saw them they were nothing more than old buddies and, former comrades who shared a house close to the Base, no one knew that for the past 18 months they had been in what Brad would consider the best relationship of his life.

They had been careful they had been sneaky all the things a good Marine should be but between workload and training the strain had finally caused Brad to crack and to drag Mike into the bathroom.

The kisses started innocent enough , soft gentle brushing of lips just enjoying being able to taste one another, then one of them had to go and deepen the kiss, and damn it if Mike hadn't’ of sucked on his tongue like that he may have still been able to walk downstairs with his dignity intact, the serendipitous find of lube in the medicine cabinet and that was it for innocent kissing.

“Holy shit “ Brad felt his voice crack, he would not say squeak Marines don’t squeak but fuck. Mike slid across his prostate again dragging another squeak, fine yes it was a squeak out of him.

Mike tightened his grip on the one of Brad's he held against the wall “Shh Brad, we don’t need Ray working out what we're doing” Mike's breathless voice rasped against Brad's sweaty neck

Brad groaned “That's easy for you to say your not the one having his ass pounded into the wall” Mike tilted his hips hitting Brad's prostate again “Oh Shit, Fuck” Brad cursed dropping his head against the door.

A sudden pounding at the bathroom door had both men still “Hey Brad I know you're in there, You seen where Mike has gotten to Lt wants to talk to him” Brad was certain the fucker was smirking on the other side of the door.

“No Ray, I have no idea, a big house maybe look in the other bathroom” Brad was impressed how calm his voice sounded.

“You Ok in there Iceman you sound a little winded” Ray enquired through the door.

Mike chose that time to bite down on Brad's neck, and wrap a firm hand around his neglected cock, “I hate you so much right now Mike” Brad managed to hiss out between panting breaths’

“Ray Fuck Off “ Brad bellowed as he came Mike following a few short thrusts behind.

“When We get back to the hotel I swear, I am going to fuck you so hard you will see stars for a week Mike Wynn” Brad growled while turning to kiss Mike

Mike smirked “ I love you too and I am counting on it, Brad”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
